


The Prince and the angel

by AlondraH13



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - High School, Gay Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlondraH13/pseuds/AlondraH13
Summary: Taemin enters the first year of high school, where his cousin Onew and his childhood friend Kim Kibum are studying, the difference is that they are in third year of school, in that school Taemin gets new friends, new teachings and someone will want to be their protector and boyfriend.





	1. I'm new

TAEMIN POV

This day I always waited for him, I will know what it is like to go to high school, I was tired of being surrounded by children, I will stop being a child and I will strive to study.  
I prepared for the big day, I needed to put on my uniform, a blue jacket with gold buttons, it was quite nice.  
My Mother only left me money to buy something to eat, I arrived at school and I met my cousin Jinki.

Hello Taemin ''greeted Jinki.

Hello cousin ''greeted the little one.

Ready for your first day in high school? ''Taemin said enthusiastically.

That's good, but remember that you're already surrounded by children like in elementary or middle school "Jinki said.

Yes, I know ''Taemin said.

Taemin went to the main office of the school where the Principal accompanied him to his classroom.

Well, student Lee Taemin, this will be your classroom, "said the Principal while apologizing to the teacher on duty.

Taemin entered the classroom and sat in his place, felt looks throughout the class, but only focused on the subject.

In the recess...

Taemin walked to the school cafeteria and found Key, his best childhood friend, although they were not the same age as brothers, although his tastes in dressing were very different, Key wore very feminine and fashionable while Taemin dressed in loose clothes but looked like a girl, both looked like girls.

Taemin and Key talk about the old memories of when they were younger, just when they both laughed Onew arrived.

Hello Taemin, until I find you ''said Onew.

Oh! Jinki, I thought you were with your friends ''said Taemin.

Yes, I was with them for a while but I wanted to be with you for a while, but I see that you met with Kibum "said Onew.

Hi Jinki, How long without seeing us! ''Kibum greeted Onew.

I know, I had no idea that they would be here "said Onew.

How could I forget my false brother! ''Kibum said.

Yes, now my cousin will not be so alone, he has us "Onew said while smiling.

Don't you like something from the cafeteria, guys? ''Onew asked.

I want green tea ''said Kibum.

And I just want a banana milk ''said Taemin smiling.

Okay, I'll be right back ''Onew said as he walked away.

In the corridors were Kim Jonghyun and Choi Minho, the best gymnasts and dancers of the school, were two of the five popular boys of the school.

Minho, you have no idea where Jinki might be? ''Jonghyun asked.

Well, he said he would go with his cousin, a boy from the first year "said Minho.

Who knows, who would be his cousin ''said Jonghyun.

Jonghyun and Minho turned to the planters, where two very peculiar people were sitting, looking at both of them they were amazed at the beauty, they were Key and Taemin.

For heaven's sake, Minho! I think I've fallen in love "Jonghyun said, somewhat hysterical.

Who is the person guilty of your hysteria? ''Minho asked.

Well... the boy who has the feline eyes and lips of heart, that boy has driven me crazy "Jonghyun said letting out a sigh.

Not bad, but who is with him is not at all ugly, it is beautiful, just look at his white skin, his long and gold hair. God, an angel fell from heaven! ''Minho said while looking at his lover.

Then Minho and Jonghyun watched as Onew approached his lovers by giving them green tea and banana milk.

Wait... Onew knows them ''they both said at the same time.

We should ask him about the boy with the cat eyes "Jonghyun said desperately.

Quiet, don't go so fast, don't you think I want to know about the boy with the long thin hair next to him? "Minho said as he pulled Jonghyun by the arm.

We should ask Jinki right now ''said Jonghyun.

Better when we're alone, so he will not suspect anything "said Minho.


	2. The first conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jonghyun gathered the courage to talk with Taemin and Key...

It would have stamped the bell of the preparatory one indicating the aim of the recess, Taemin and Key went to their classrooms. While Onew was going to his classroom, Jonghyun and Minho stopped him a bit, since Jonghyun and Minho shared their music class with the sixth, fifth and fourth semester students.

Hey Jinki! "Jonghyun yelled as he stopped Onew.

Yes? What happens Jjong? '' Onew asked a little smiling.

Minho and I just wanted to ask you something "Jonghyun said a little nervously.

About what? ''Onew asked.

Well, tell him, Minho ''said Jonghyun.

They both turned and didn't look at Minho.

Minho? Where are you? ''Jonghyun said as he turned around.

Eunhyuk and Donghae arrived, since they were in the same class as Onew.

Boys! Who are you looking for? ''Eunhyuk asked.

We are looking for Minho ''said Onew.

Oh Choi Minho? No? ''Donghae said.

Yes, well, who else would we look for? "Jonghyun said a little surprised.

We've seen him chasing a thin, golden-haired girl, it's someone you were with who was in recess, apparently it's first grade "Donghae said.

Girl with golden hair? Thin? "Jonghyun told himself.

First grade? The only one I know with those characteristics is Lee Taemin, my cousin! ''said Onew.

So that girl, is a boy, and Minho knows he's a boy? ''Eunhyuk said.

Yes, he knows it, and he didn't take his eyes off, like me, with the cat-eyed boy that accompanied him "Jonghyun said while blushing.

Feline eyes? '' unhyuk and Donghae said to each other as they looked at each other.

That's right, I think Minho and I have gone mad with the beauty of those guys "Jonghyun said.

Well, you mean Kibum, he's the only boy I know with that kind of eyes, I've never met anyone with his own eyes, and Taemin and Kibum have known each other since they were children "said Onew.

He is called Kibum! ''Jonghyun said while sighing.

Umm... Guys, I'm back! ''Minho said while smiling like an idiot.

We were looking for you! ''Donghae said.

I'm sorry that I... "Minho said nervously.

If we know it! You were with the thin, golden-haired boy ''said Eunhyuk.

What? How do they know? ''Minho said as he backed away.

We've seen you chase it, you also have that idiot smile on your face "said Eunhyuk.

Yes, I was with him, only while walking to his classroom his cell phone had fallen "said Minho.

FLASHBACK

A cell phone falls to the ground.  
Minho runs to the thin boy with blond hair to return his cell phone.

Is this cell phone yours? ''Minho asked as he touched the thin boy's shoulder.

The thin boy turned to Minho.

Yes! It's mine "He said as he looked at the cell phone.

You had dropped it a moment ago ''said Minho.

Thank you for returning it, there should be honest guys like you, it was very nice of you "said Taemin while smiling at Minho.

That caused a blush and an internal heat from Minho.

You're good? You are sweating? ''Taemin asked as he looked at Minho sweating.

Yes, I'm just hot "said Minho.

I'll wipe your sweat off, okay? ''Taemin said as he took a cloth from his pocket of his jacket.

No... It's not necessary ''Minho said nervously.

Taemin stood on tiptoe to wipe the sweat from Minho's face. At that moment Minho was paralyzed to have Taemin in front of him, felt like hugging him and kissing him once. Just when Taemin came back to stand normally, Minho was about to bring him to his face to kiss him.

Already my work is finished! I have already cleaned your sweat, what were you about to do? ''Taemin said as he looked at Minho with his arms around his waist.

Excuse me, I'm going to my music class ''Minho said as he removed his arms from Taemin's waist.

END OF FLASHBACK

It's great! You have had your first conversation with Taemin! ''Jonghyun said proud of his friend.

Yes, it was beautiful, I want to see you with the cat-eyed boy ''Minho said as he tapped Jonghyun's side with his elbow.

Yes, I want to talk to him, but I don't have the courage to speak to him "Jonghyun said.

Boys! We'd better go to the music room, the other sixth, fifth and fourth semester students will win us places "Donghae said.

That if not! ''Jonghyun said as he left everyone behind.

Already in the music classroom.

The music teacher has not arrived, but the sixth semester students have arrived.

I am in the sixth semester and I arrived before my classmates "said Onew.

You are punctual, just like Donghae and me "said Eunhyuk.

Hahahahaha! And if we are, Eunhyuk ''Donghae said while laughing with Onew.

Hey Jonghyun! We who are students in the fifth semester arrive before everyone else in our classroom "said Minho.

Just when the students of the fourth semester entered, the Professor was behind them.

The fourth semester students will share music classes with the fifth semester students, while the sixth semester students will go to the other music room with Ms. Park "said the Music Teacher.

The sixth semester students, including Onew, Eunhyuk and Donghae, retire to the other music classroom.  
The fourth semester students sit next to a student in the fifth semester. To Jonghyun's surprise, Kim Kibum, the cat-eyed boy, sits next to him.

Hello 'said Key with a smile.

Jonghyun turned a sideways and couldn't believe that the boy he is in love sat next to him.

Hello "Jonghyun said somewhat nervously.

What's your name, dear? ''said the cat-eyed boy as he crossed his legs.

OMG! He told me dear! I think I'll die of instant emotion! As long as I don't take my hand or kiss me, I will not get more nervous! ''Jonghyun thought.

Tell me what is your name, dear? ''Key said as he took Jonghyun's hand.

OMG, this boy will kill me from a heart attack! ''Jonghyun thought as he got more nervous.

My name is Kim Jonghyun ''Jonghyun said while trying to calm down.

What a beautiful name! Jonghyun ''Key said with a sensual tone.

This caused Jonghyun's skin to stand up.

Always when I have music lessons, I'll sit with you, you're very nice "Key said as he winked one of his eyes.

Minho looked at Jonghyun from his seat, and made a heart with his hands towards Jonghyun and Key.


	3. The angel of the heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho discovers that Taemin is a circus artist

When classes were over, Minho said goodbye to Jonghyun and Jinki because they both would go home, just as Minho crossed the street and when he turned to the side he observed his beloved Taemin.

Oh my God! Is the! I wonder where he goes "Minho thought.

Minho began to follow Taemin stealthily, followed him, but stopped when he stood in front of a fence outside the circus and then entered the circus.

What will Taemin do within the Powerful Diamond Circus? ''Minho thought.

Minho turned around and seeing that no one was around the circus, he skipped the fence of the circus and hid behind the campers of the artists, looked at a small group of young men and women, with circus costumes of color white, typical of a trapeze artist.

Hurry, Taemin! Remember that today we have a function at 6:30 in the afternoon! We have to rehearse ''said a male voice.

Yes, I'm going "Taemin said from inside one of the campers.

Oh it's him! ''Minho sighed.

Taemin ran inside the circus to begin the trapeze trial, Minho ran quietly so that no one would discover, Minho would do anything for Taemin and to learn more about him.

They are ready? ''a woman shouted.

Yes! ''All the trapeze artists said loudly.

Minho hides behind the bleachers to watch Taemin's rehearsal.

Taemin was already up, waiting for the other trapeze artists to do their act, they would go from one place to another holding each other, Taemin would be the last to participate, since he is the youngest and the star of the circus.

Minho watched Taemin perform his performance, the minor's movements drove him crazy, and with that white outfit he wore he seemed to see him as an angel, only his angel wings were missing.

All right! Now nothing will go wrong in the function! ''The woman applauded the young trapeze artists.

Minho quickly descended from the bleachers, causing him to stumble onto the carpet that covered the floor of the circus.  
And right in front of his feet, was the woman who gave orders to others.

What is he doing here? These are not hours of being inside the circus "said the woman to Minho.

Excuse me, Ma'am "said Minho.

Just Taemin approached the woman.

What is happening ... You? ''Taemin said until he looked at Minho on the floor.

Hello! We saw each other again ''Said Minho as he got up from the floor.

Hahahaha yes! It's good that you came to the rehearsals ''Taemin said with a smile.

Haha! Yes! ''Minho said laughing nervously.

Taemin? Do you know him? ''The Woman asked Taemin.

Yes, he studies in the same school as me, do not worry Mom I invited him to come to the rehearsals ''Taemin lied as long as they didn't scold Minho.

You would have told me before, and so we would have no problem! ''said the Woman.

Sorry, I was a bit rushed with the rehearsals that I did not have time to let you know that Minho would come ''said Taemin.

Do not worry Son, now I'm coming back, your Uncles and I are going to give publicity on the soundcars all over the city ''said the woman while caressing Taemin's hair.

No problem, Mother ''said Taemin.

After the woman left, Minho and Taemin would talk.

Why did you lie? If I could not help following you, I wanted to know more about you "said Minho.

No problem, Minho, you can come visit me when you want just ask for me at the entrance of the circus and they'll let you pass, I'm always here ''said Taemin.

Okay 'Minho nodded.

What if I show you my camper? ''Taemin said.

I would love it ''said Minho.

Taemin took Minho to his camper to get inside.

It's not pretty? ''Taemin said.

Yes, and I love ''said Minho smiling.

Taemin sat on his bed and patted the mattress for Minho to sit next to him. Minho agreed.

And tell me, Minho? Have not you had a girlfriend or boyfriend before? ''Taemin asked.

Well... A girlfriend did, but it was a long time ago, I loved her a lot but she cheated on me with another boy, I was in the second year of middle school when that happened and boyfriend never ''said Minho.

That girl didn't deserve you Minho, you for me, you're cute, attentive, strong and bold, that girl didn't value you enough, I know I barely met you today but from the first impression I supposed it "Taemin said.

If she didn't really love me ''Minho said.

If you want a friend to entrust your secrets to, I'll be here, and rest assured that your secret will be sealed on my lips "Taemin said.

Well, Jonghyun, my childhood best friend, has not said any of my secrets since I've known him "said Minho.

That's good ''Taemin said.

Why did you ask if I had a boyfriend or a girlfriend? ''Minho asked curiously.

Well... is that since you are attractive and gentlemanly, I believed that a person was united to your feelings ''Taemin said as he took his hand tightly.

What do you do? ''Minho asked.

Taemin just sat on Minho's legs, causing a slight blush on Minho's face.

Does not it bother you that I'm sitting on your legs? ''Taemin asked.

Of course not, but I feel weird that someone of my same sex feels in my legs, but when it comes to you I will try to forget it "said Minho.

Minho pulled the boy to the bed, and climbed on top of him, causing Taemin to tense up.

What do you do? ''Taemin said nervously.

Can I confess something? ''Minho said.

Yes ''said Taemin.

Well... I love you, I'm in love with you since I saw you for the first time, '' said Minho.

You love me? ''Taemin said.

Yes, it's not obvious ''said Minho.

Oh, wow! ''Taemin said.

Minho kissed Taemin's lips quickly, the lips of both felt sweet, Minho stroked the boy's crotch thin but Taemin suddenly stopped.

What happens? Didn't you like what we did? ''Minho said worried.

Yes, I like this, but my Mom does not take long to arrive and if she sees us as we are, she will not let you see me today or ever, I already know my Mother, she doesn't want anyone to touch me unless is my couple "said Taemin.

Can't we be a couple? ''Minho said.

You do not understand, Minho, she wants to see me with a girl and not with a boy, that worries me a lot "Taemin said nervously.

Please, Taemin! Homosexual marriages have already been approved, besides your friend Kibum and my friend Jonghyun like each other, in the music class they did not stop talking "said Minho.

But their families are different, Minho! Key has a family that supports him in everything! And I imagine that Jonghyun equal! But with me everything would be different? My Mother if she finds out that I like you, she will want to get me a girl that she doesn't even want or know, I wouldn't like a bought love ''Taemin said while crying.

Don't cry, Taemin, I'll be with you, will you allow me to be your prince? The Prince who belongs only to the Angel of the Heights ''said Minho while hugging Taemin.

Yes, I accept that you are my prince, thanks for everything ''said Taemin while drying his tears.

I'd better go home "said Minho.

Okay, remember you can come whenever you want ''said Taemin.

Minho said goodbye to Taemin with a hug.


End file.
